1. (Industrial Useful Field)
The invention relates to a clutch of the so-called pull type which performs releasing operation by pulling a release bearing toward a speed change gear by means of a release lever connected to a clutch pedal.
2. (Prior Art)
In a typical prior-art arrangement of this sort, as FIG. 6 shows, an inclined coil spring 100 is employed as a load generating member which acts on a retainer 102 to cause retainer 102 to transmit the biasing force of the spring 100 to a pressure plate 106 through a lever 104 so that the pressure plate 106 is pressed against a clutch disk 108 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 46-15046).
However, such arrangement has a drawback that since the base end portion of the lever 104 is flat shaped, there must be provided a comparatively large clearance .delta. in an annular groove 110 of the retainer 102 relative to the base end portion so as to allow adjustment during release operation and in the case of clutch disk wearing, which fact means a disadvantage from the standpoint of release efficiency.